The Sound of Your Voice
by chastityreso
Summary: "You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice." Kendall Knight is always angry. He gets angry easily and when he is angry, it's never a good thing. But Carlos Garcia sees more than just his anger and soon they both discover the Latino is the only one who can calm him down. Kendall/Carlos.


_**The Sound of Your Voice.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance/angst. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_So the idea for this story came from the line 'You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice' in Worldwide._

_I'm sorry I keep starting new stories. But I haven't forgotten about my other ones. Either I'm working on updating them now or they are on hold because I have writer's block._

_I do not own the song Safe and Sound, ownership belongs to Taylor Swift/rightful owners._

_Anyway I do hope you enjoy._

* * *

Carlos Garcia never really knew why everyone kept their distance from Kendall Knight. Well that wasn't entirely true; actually he did know, he just didn't understand it. According to everyone Carlos knew – Kendall had an anger problem; and not just any anger problem. He had issues even anger management couldn't solve.

Okay so he gets angry, doesn't everyone? Carlos sighed, realizing he was probably the only one willing to give Kendall a chance. Everyone told him he was crazy and that trying to befriend the angry blonde would practically be a death wish. But the Latino thought otherwise. Sure he was as afraid of Kendall as the next person, but that didn't mean anything to him.

Carlos also knew that he had an advantaged, even if it didn't seem like that. His mother and Kendall's mother had be close friends since before they were born – which meant he had known Kendall longer than anyone else who cared to judge him. So he saw what Kendall hid underneath that livid façade. And he knew for a fact that no matter what happened with the blonde, Kendall would never hurt him.

The Latino gathered up his books, placing them in to his book bag and headed out of the library. He made his way down the hall to the closet flight of stairs and took them down until he reached the floor to his locker. He walked down that hall, seeing his close friends, Logan and James there waiting for him.

"Hi, guys." He greeted them as he walked up to his locker and began to enter in the combination. "You two need something?" He asked them; never looking away from his lock as it opened and he opened the door to his locker.

"Nah, we just wanted to see bye, we're gonna head home now." Logan answered, looking from James to Carlos. "Also I wanted to remind you that we had Trig homework." Carlos groaned.

"I was trying to forget. Thanks, Logan."

James chuckled. "I don't have any math homework. So yay for me." The tall boy said, mocking the other two who did have homework.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Shut up, James." He muttered. James just chuckled again as he began tossing the football he had in his hands up and down. "Will you stop tossing that? I keep thinking you're gonna miss and it'll hit me."

"No can do." James replied, causing Carlos to roll his eyes as well. The pretty boy continued to toss the football, moving back slightly. He ended up tossing it too high and he quickened his pace in order to catch it. However, due to the lack of attention to where he was going, he ended up running in to someone. "Oh dude, I am so sorry." He quickly apologized.

Carlos looked over just in time to groan again as he saw who James had nearly run over. "Really Diamond?" Kendall questioned. "You need to watch where you're going." He had caught the football during the collision he had with James. Before the brunette could ask for it back, he pulled his arm back and threw it down the hallway. James frowned.

"Dude, you didn't need to do that." He said. Kendall raised an eyebrow. Carlos sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"If you had better coordination, then you'd be right, I wouldn't have needed to do that." He said to James who scoffed.

"I'm on the football team, I do have coordination. Maybe it's you who doesn't." He argued. Logan's eyes widened. And he looked over at James.

"Not a smart move, James." He whispered to the taller boy. Kendall looked from James to Logan than back at James.

"He's right, not a smart move." Kendall repeated. James raised an eyebrow this time.

"I'm known not to make smart moves." That caused Kendall to chuckle darkly.

"Of course you are," He said before he grabbed James by the front shirt collar and spun then around, slamming the taller boy against the locker. James gasped feeling the air knocked out of him. "You're _lack of smart moves_ seem to tick me off a lot. Did you know that?"

By now Logan was freaking out and Carlos feared for his friend's safety. He watched as Kendall raised his fist. "Stop!" The Latino shouted, running up to Kendall and James. "Kendall stop." He said. The blonde looked away from James who had his eyes closed to Carlos who eyes were pleading to him.

Kendall looked back and James before releasing his hold on his shirt. "Get the fuck out of my sight, now." He growled. James quickly scrambled away from the blonde and over to Logan. Logan gave Carlos a look.

Carlos shook his head. "Just go," He said quietly. Logan nodded and grabbed James hand, quickly walking away and down the hallway. Carlos looked over at Kendall and suddenly jumped as he watched the blonde punch the locker door, denting it.

"Garcia, Knight." One of the teachers said, catching just the Latino's attention. "Damaging school property and loitering after school hours; head for the detention room." He instructed them. Carlos sighed.

"Great," He mumbled as he grabbed his book bag and closed his locker. He watched as Kendall began walking down the hall and he reluctantly followed. They headed inside the room that held detention and each took a desk. It was silent for a moment.

"Sorry I got you detention," Kendall muttered his apology, not looking at the Latino.

"It's alright," Carlos said, sighing. "But you didn't need to flip out on James like that-" He began before Kendall turned around to look at him and cut him off.

"He ran in to me," Kendall reminded. "Because he wasn't paying attention. So you can't tell me I didn't need to flip out on him." Carlos frowned.

"It's not like it was on purpose, Kendall." He argued. "Remember, James is my friend too. I don't want you always-" He didn't get to finish as the blonde slammed his fist down on Carlos' desk. He didn't even realize the taller boy had made it so close. He jumped in his seat, looking up at angry green eyes.

"Are you telling me what to do, Carlos?" He asked, his voice low as he leaned closer to the raven haired boy. Carlos shook his head, feeling a little frightened now.

"N-No…" He answered. "I wasn't telling you what to do, I was just-" Kendall had cut him off again as he knocked over a desk next to him. "Kendall, calm down!" He pleaded, standing up so he could put a little more distance between one another.

Kendall whipped his head around to look at Carlos again, barely any readable emotion on his face. Carlos' eyes widened. That was the thing about Kendall. Not only did he have an anger problem, but he got angered so easily and there didn't even need to be a legitimate reason for the cause of his anger. Just about anything could do it. And when he seemed calm was when his anger was at its worse.

Carlos backed up. "Kendall please, calm down." He begged as he backed himself up against the wall. Kendall advanced on him, knocking over another desk as he did. He stopped in front of Carlos placing both hands on either side of the smaller boy. The Latino squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away from Kendall as he body began to shake.

The blonde just looked at Carlos for a moment until he blinked. He reeled back slightly, his eyes taking in the frightened boy before him. Kendall shook his head, stepping back. "I'm s-sorry," He apologized as he quickly turned on his heel and walked over to the desk farthest from Carlos.

The raven haired boy slowly opened his eyes, looking around him. He saw Kendall sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. Once his heartbeat returned to normal he slowly made his way over to Kendall. He could tell the taller boy was trying his best to calm himself completely before he lashed out on the Latino again. Carlos thought for a moment, getting an idea, realizing he was willing to take the risk.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go'. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_ Carlos sang softly.

Kendall looked up, hearing Carlos begin to sing. He blinked, realizing the Latino was singing to him. He turned his head slowly, seeing the smaller boy sitting next to him with his eyes closed.

"_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound."_ Carlos continued to sing.

Kendall suddenly felt himself relaxing – almost like all the anger he felt was beginning to fade. He didn't understand it. _Was Carlos' calming him down with his voice? _He wasn't sure if that was really even possible. But it was happening.

"_Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone."_ Carlos slowly opened his eyes, seeing Kendall staring back at him. A small blush dusted his cheeks as he continued singing. _"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound."_

By now Kendall was completely calmed down. He didn't feel angry at all, all he felt was relaxed and…content. He never took his eyes off of Carlos as he finished up the song.

"_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." _Carlos ended the song, his voice soft as he sang the last few lines. It was silent once again as Kendall just stared at him. The Latino looked away, feeling embarrassed under the blonde's gaze.

"Wow…" Was all Kendall could really say. "You actually calmed me down." He told Carlos, causing the smaller boy to look back at the blonde. "There's just something about the sound of your voice…"

* * *

_Ugh, my chapters are always short. So I hoped you guys liked this chapter and the idea of the story._

_If you did please review then I will know if I should continue it or not :)_


End file.
